


Though Hidden, You'll find

by artxsts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: !! sorry, (she is of age), Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Rating May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, humor here and there, i like things to be painful so if theres a little angst well, it's subtle though, original character is Draco's daughter!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artxsts/pseuds/artxsts
Summary: Teddy Lupin, after being begged perilously with unrelenting convincing, decides to accept the role as Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Beauxbatons School of Magic. It's not what he finds but rather, /who/ he finds, which surprises him. As it turns out, Draco Malfoy has a daughter, and he's done a bloody good job of keeping her a secret.





	Though Hidden, You'll find

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! few things quickly:  
> -set in the next gen era, teddy is 25, Hilda is 17. (of age in the wizarding world, plus, she has a birthday coming up hehe)  
> -set at beauxbatons, i'm going to try very very hard to get the minimal french I use right, but correct me if i'm wrong asap!  
> as always i don't own these characters... well I own one of them?? 
> 
> oh also cursed child didn't happen, but you knew that ;)

Teddy Lupin is **late** , it's simple, he will _never_ try inter-continental apparition again. Though in his defence, he thought France was close enough — _especially_ the coast.

 _Blimey, and I'm a teacher now. Merlin save these kids._ An onslaught of doubtful thoughts barrel through his brain. The sting of sea salted air on a newly formed gash on his lip distracts him. He's gone and splinched himself. A small price to pay for a truly godawful plan, he thought.

He had arrived some ways away from the palace, the consequence of his botched apparition he supposed. But there it was, nonetheless. There, separated by three jagged hills and fields of flowers, all situated to the left of a cliff, was BeauxBatons. It had the same imposing quality of Hogwarts, Though the regality of BeauxBatons was in contrast with the cracked stone and mossy exteriors of his former school, which he found to be more inviting. Nonetheless, it was _beautiful_ , and magic coursed through it so heavily and in a way - nostalgically, that he was a little **overcome**.

See Teddy is a little bit of an oddball, _deeply_ feeling and patriotic of his old school, mischievous - though studious, and hardworking (he was head-boy, though sometimes unsure why). He was told often that he wasn't more like one parent over the other, but an even mix of the two. Though, to be fair, the teachers at Hogwarts would often tell him "you most certainly are your mother's son Teddy" — he supposed teachers did know their students to a degree that  _many_ didn't.

So _Teddy Lupin is a little bit of an oddball_. And looking out at the sea over the cliff near him, he decides that he rather fancies a walk. Ignoring his watch, he begins to make his way towards the palace, a tiny smile gracing his features as he bound forwards, bags hovering near him and mind thoroughly distracted from the daunting arrangement he was heading into, instead he walked calmly, sort of enraptured by the simple beauty of a place so ornate.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He passed under doors fitted within an arch— these architectural elements - art, in and of themselves. Crafted in such an eclectic way with decorative carvings which he thought were almost _renaissance_ but seemed, a little, baroque? he thought, _maybe_. Not sure at all really, probably owing to the fact that the school was far older than both of these movements. He was a bit awestruck. Walking through the grounds alone had been an experience, the gardens were so vast and full of the widest array of flora he's ever seen. And at the fore of the palace was a large man-made looking lake, it, like the gardens, was vast too, and the glistening body seemed to be a popular spot for the students.

Madame Maxime had met him outside, he almost had to refrain from giving her a hug. This was her workplace and he couldn't greet her like a family friend here. So he gave her a handshake and a _slightly_ mocking bow, murmuring a little ' _madame_ ' under her breath. She hushed him and walked him through the palace quickly, he lagged behind at times, taking in his surroundings. Though ultimately running forward every few seconds to catch up with her long strides.

"again Teddy, I must 'sank you for agreeing to 'zis. you know ov' course, vat happened to our last defence against ze dark arts teacher — " she started, but he huffed a little over this,

"Yes, Madame Maxime - he was requested back at his former job as curse-breaker at Gringotts," he rolled his eyes at this, for he had hear it many times, "for one especially tough mission, _though_ the curse backfired and he has been, _what was it?_ " the large woman opened her mouth to speak, but he cleared his throat for the impression which was to come, "in an inexplicable state of paralasiss for tres months"

She had stopped and turned to him, arms crossed, and to anybody else, she might have been a _bit_ frightening.

A sigh left her lips, "it's vat I get for hiring someone so young."

He only gave a bashful smile in response.

An hour later and she had shown him much of the castle, where he'd be teaching, explaining each floor and where the 3 different houses, Bellefeuille, Ombrelune and Papillonlisse, were located. Which he wasn't going to look in to, to be quite honest, This was only temporary, of course. After their tour had ended he was free to venture back to the office and quarters assigned to him.

Simple, except he had taken a detour to gauge looks out of a particular row of open arches where there was a magnificent view of the Mediterranean sea. So he was lost. He knew he was on the second level somewhere though, so he ventured up and continued along long walkways which wrapped around the castle, he remembers his office was entered this way, from the outside, but there were 4 sides to the palace, which was not exactly rectangular, and jutted out at points, in fact there was definitely a separate entrance closer to his quarters but he couldn't for the life of him remember and —

While these same mind-numbing thoughts run through his head, he's clearly distracted, and he finds himself bumping into something solid, a body, unceremoniously.

A very distinctly British "Oh!" erupts from his contender, swiftly followed by a quickly muttered "Je Suis tellement désolé Professeur" the girl, hair a distinctly natural white blonde, was wasting no time in bending over to pick up his notebook (which Teddy hadn't even noticed he'd dropped).

"That's alright, Actually, I think it's more fitting if I apologise" he replied, fairly confident that she could understand English, though he easily could have spoken French and pretended to be none the wiser.

She stood up straight now, and instantly the shock of recognition waved over him, Draco Malfoy didn't have a daughter did he? Ted had to admit, the hair, cut shoulder length and parted in the middle- was a lightness he'd only seen on one other pureblood wizard, and the eyes, a cold yet sparkling grey were... well, a little unmistakable. He honed in the rest of her appearance now, slight in build, like her father. Medium height, like her mother. Nose- father, brow- father, jaw- father. She was so similar to him, borrowing from her mother, only what seemed to be plump lips and skin which verged on the more tanned side, sunkissed he'd call it. A light maple. Her voice broke him out of his scanning.

" _Yes?_ " Her arms were crossed over her light blue uniform, and his notebook was still clutched in one of her hands, he noted grazed knuckles - strange, that seemed at odds with her appearance. Though her stare suggested a dormant ferocity. He realised he hadn't actually apologised, just said he owed her one.

"Oh yes, very sorry about that, I was _distracted_."

She was a little confused by him, that much was clear, her brows were furrowed together calculatingly. He was certainly an odd teacher, not many would act like this.

She held out his notebook and he took it, his reflex to reach out, a little too slow for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

She made to continue to walk past him, but he remembered his previous predicament in a haste,

" _Miss_ , could you direct me to the office for the Defence Against the Dark Arts," he paused, eyes set now on the back of her retreating form, she half turned, Teddy continued, "if I remember correctly it's near ... erm... Ombrelune house, is it?"

She nodded in a bored sort of fashion, "yes, that's where I'm currently headed, you're next door."

Teddy muttered a quiet thank you and followed her swiftly. At a certain point, past a corridor which leads back into the building, and beyond a small seating area facing the ocean, were sets of doors lining the stone clad wall of the palace, leading to other classrooms and offices. She leads him to an unassuming door which sported his job title in French, on a gold plaque. He thanked her, and she walked to the large empty space on the left of his own door.

He looked on, curious, and before long a large ornate door was fashioned in the stone wall.

" _fascinating_ " he mumbled out, "I had no idea Hogwarts wasn't the only one with one of these"

She replied, "Yes well it has _slightly_ different properties." Before going to grab the handle, though he couldn't quite stop himself,

"I _assume_ , to ward off non-members, it only reveals itself to those who have seen the common room once before, with the aid of another fellow member, so the room you require to see is specific, rather than abstract." he rambled, with honest interest.

Her hand, still paused on the handle, clenched. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked at him, "Yes, and it is very well about to fade away so, goodbye Professor —"

"Lupin" He added quickly before she could push through the door.

Her eyes widened a little at this, "Yes. Well. Bye Professor Lupin."

And the door slammed behind her, a mere second later, beige brick took it's reclaimed the place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Hilda Malfoy._

There was her name, on his register for his seventh-year class. That was it confirmed then. Teddy wracked his brain for the name, for any mention in the Daily prophet of her, any pictures he might remember. Though, he had no absolutely recollection of the girl. Why was she kept such a secret?

 

* * *

 

 

 

_And a secret she was._

Nothing about the girl was telling. Not her demeanour, not her attitude. Not the talent she masked so well.

Initially. His first couple of lessons with this class proved to reveal little about her. They were doing theory work for two lessons, recapping spells, what was allowed, nothing strenuous. He'd rather have been doing practical work in all honesty but Beauxbatons requires a minimum of two lessons of theory work for every subject. Hilda never raised her hand to answer questions, often times she'd never look up. He would observe her watching out the window most of the class, yet. When called upon, to snap her out of her haze, she was able to answer each time, without fault, to a startling degree of accuracy. He hears the same from the other teachers.

However, today is different. He meets his students outside his class, leaning on his door while more of them come to stand before him in a confused and expectant manner. Hilda sidles up next to him. Hair today pulled back by the help of various different coloured clips.

"And _why_ , professor — are we standing outside" she drawls out, not looking up at him. He only surveys her for a moment.

"you'll see!" he answers back, an excited twinge to his voice, and she looks up at him now, quizzical. He only returns a slightly mischievous smile - which, strange, she shies away from quickly.

He turns to see a few students staring, for their use of English, though he knows by now they all understand, they're just not used to it,

"Ok, Je pense qu'est nous tous. -bonjour —" He starts, before explaining the task ahead of them. One which he stole from none other, than his father.

It was in a letter from Harry, after Teddy's pleading for an idea for his first practical lesson that Harry had told Ted of what his own father had done in his first lesson as the Hogwart's defence teacher. The difference of course was that he was teaching Seventh years, however, this would be a fun warm-up.

He explained the task to them as they walked towards one of the designated duelling rooms BeauxBatons housed, he had set up the wardrobe and all. And before long, After a rushed explanation and his release of a Boggart, the lesson had started, and the teenagers were all up in roaring choruses of laughter, _even_ stoic Hilda let airy laughter flood out of her.

The line progressed and when someone seemed momentarily stooped by their fear he would shout out an encouraging "Vas-y" _Go for it_.

A few had _obscure_ fears, which, though _laughable_ to some of the others, didn't fail to make them freeze up. Still, they rose and let out a  _'Riddikulus'_ each time and laughter erupted once again. Hilda was at the front of the line now, she was the final student, their hour was almost up. And as the hilarious morphed state of the Boggart from the previous student looked at her, it dropped, and transformed into a silver ring.

The room fell silent and Teddy looked on curiously. Hilda only froze. The ring rolled towards her and she realised all too late she had let her guard drop momentarily. She gave her already outstretched wand a pointed _jab_ and spoke a strong _"Riddikulus"_

It morphed, in a moment, to the form of a boy from the class, clad in a pink tutu, and it began to cycle from there, it morphed consistently in to each boy in the class, clad in various embarrassing garments of women's clothing, and everyone was laughing. Then, when everyone had been portrayed it looked on at the group, confused as always at the roaring happiness before it. Seeing as they were finished, Lupin raised his wand to finally banish the Boggart, when in fact, he was beaten to it. Wordlessly, Hilda gave a final jab of her wand, and a loud crack sounded, she had banished it. He only looked on, impressed.

 _Nobody_ else looked very surprised.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He realises he is a bit **screwed** when he can't help but feel a pang of something ( _longing_ , he thinks, but files this away deep) in his gut, every time she drifts into his classroom.

He has always _tried_ to ignore her looks, not in that they are easy to ignore. But by doing so her significance feels less like a weight on his chest, she's just a _brilliant_ witch that way - nothing more, nothing less. Though the adjectives that erupt in his mind every time he sees her tell a different story.

He can't quite bring himself to ignore the pinkness of her cheeks on days when it's hot. Or the random scratches which litter her bronzed skin, _he desperately wants to know what she spends her time doing_. He can't ignore the duality of her hair, sometimes thrown back in messy clumps, and other times sitting perfectly on her shoulders. He can't ignore the duality of her. Hidden yet bursting with talent. Perfection beautifully marred with _recklessness_.

As he lay in his bed now, eyes strained shut trying to put her out of his mind he can't help but think it over, the details of what the affair could look like if it was plausible. He was handsome, he knew this. Tall, yet not very lanky and sinewy, rather, his body was lean muscle, taught with years of Quidditch and duelling, and rather high-energy missions. His hair was messy, constantly. He's been keeping it a light sandy brown all throughout the year, changing it when he's in his quarters alone. Though sometimes leaving it that light aqua when he's marking work in his office. Meaning, at times, students do catch a glimpse, and rumours start to mill about how their defence teacher has _blue_ hair, he laughs when it's brought up, changing it blue for a flash and then back, making them think they're _imagining_ things. Does she like his appearance? does she find him attractive? is this, paired with his personality enough to reel her in? and if he could, what would they be like alone together, when everything is silent and calm and all they can feel is each other's presence, would they be comfortable together, would they slot perfectly —

He shakes the thought. He's restless and begins to go through hair colours in his anxiety, though bleach blonde doesn't really leave his thoughts. He decides on a light blue. He can't stop thinking about light blue cloth on a tiny waist and grey eyes catching his own. he needs air.

He leaves his quarters in a rush. Revelling in the biting wind barrelling through his already mussed hair. He makes his way over to the edge of the balconied walkway looking towards the ocean. The sound of waves crashing against the cliff base, loud enough to numb his thoughts, he closes his eyes and lets it be _all there is._

And then something _very_ unfortunate happens.

The sound of a door opening and soft footsteps _don't_ actually make their way into his ears. Though **her** voice does.

She's beside him, " _Sir_ , are you okay?" she asks, lacking softness, she sounds a little incredulous if anything, annoyed.

He masks his shock and looks towards her for a moment, she wears a large jumper over what seem to be ratty muggle school P.E shorts, trainers covered in mud, and mismatched socks. She looks a bit funny. He turns to the sea again, refusing to mull over her current strangeness (and how much he likes it.)

He sighs, "it is past curfew miss Malfoy, _I don't know where you even think you're going_ but it's not happening, back to bed"

"No," she mutters, a matter of factly tone, as if he isn't really a teacher, and his words don't really mean a thing.

he sighs again, "what do you mean n —"

She cuts him off, leaning her back on the stone edge of the walkway so that she faces the building and he faces the ocean.

"Why have you not asked who I am yet?" she quizzes,

"I - What —"

"You recognised me the first day you arrived here, and you _know_ I'm a Malfoy, you don't wonder my relation to the Malfoy name?"

He studies her now, her face is hard though he catches the slight tremble in her lip, and the way her arms tighten around her chest. She's grilling him, but this means something to her, it goes much deeper. He isn't sure what to say, She continues.

"You don't wonder why my father has _never_ mentioned me? Why my brother _never_ has? I know you're friendly with them." she says it in a spitting fashion, anger teeming a little at the end of each word. she seems awfully... desperate for something.

"well — I - _Yes_ , I _have_ wondered that," he replies, bashfully. He doesn't want to upset her.

She calms down a little, at his quiet reply. Her voice softens completely. He thinks this is the point she begins to unravel before him.

"I ask him, over and over _why I am kept a secret Father_? and he tells me _I'm not_ , that until I was eleven, and it was time for school he was ... recovering, from the war, he hadn't built up relationships with others yet. Though I knew this was a lie, he and mum were always at the Potter house for drinks. I didn't argue until he told me I'd be going to BeauxBatons," she scoffed at this, "shipped off to France, really? while my brother had already spent two years at Hogwarts, constantly spewing on about his best friend, Albus Potter, and how the school was this amazing place with... with Thestrals and Centaurs and unicorns... and - and - a ceiling, made of _stars_ " she looked away now, her own small hand reaching up to her face, Teddy thought to wipe a tear, but couldn't quite tell.

She looked back, "I hated him those first two years. I stayed at BeauxBatons for every break. I spent summers at beach houses with the new friends I had made, I ignored every owl."

Teddy thought back to the few Christmas dinners at the burrow, that three of the Malfoys had attended a few years ago. He hadn't questioned it.

"I went home one summer, and he... _he_ _apologised_ , said it's all to protect me, _everything_ is to **protect** me. I guess, you could say we bonded that summer, he taught me defensive spell theory, had me practice duelling stances, I thought, — " she paused, her mind revising what her mouth was to say, but he got the gist, _I thought everything was normal, that nothing had to be so strange anymore,_ "I don't know. — well, that's just the way it is isn't it, for some reason, I am a secret, despite him constantly assuring me that he has never lied about my existence, I'm guessing he just fails to mention me."

Teddy stood still, a bit incredulous at what she was telling him.

"You know," she said, a sad smile gracing her features, "When we first met, and I saw the shock on your face, I knew... I knew I truly was a **secret** , _non-existent_ , that _nobody_ , not even his friends know about me."

"Why?" was all Teddy could reply with.

She was quiet, considering now, as if she was thinking too. Replaying something over in her head.

"I heard mum and him talking once, I was very young. It was to do with my involuntary magic before I was eleven. He said... something like... something about not wanting me to be used, something about some magic i'd performed."

He made sense of this silently. She looked miserable.

Her plans had clearly been put to rest tonight.

"I'm... —I'm exhausted sir, _goodnight_ ," he uttered a quiet goodnight in reply and she made for her recently formed door. Before pausing slightly and looking at him once more,

" _Oh_ , and professor" he looked now too, a quiet hum escaping him as a reply, and that same sad smile he'd seen just moments ago graced her lovely features.

"Nice hair" and she had gone. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, opinions! i only ever mentally prepare myself to write long arse one shots but hey, more could come of this if you'd like. but mostly Im just curious to know what you all think!


End file.
